The International Transplantation Society is composed of physicians, surgeons and immunologists interested in the science and practical application of organ and tissue transplantation. The XIIth International Congress of the Transplantation Society will be held in Sydney, Australia, August 14-19, 1988. The main objectives of the Congress are to discuss and explore current issues in organ transplantation, both clinical a experimental and to give particular attention to the areas in which the most rapid and fruitful progress is being made. Certain fields that are related to tissue and organ transplantation, such as tumor immunology are included. The biennial Congresses of the Transplantation Society provide the only international forum at which all segments of the field are fully represented. Participants are given the opportunity to gain current views of new areas of research and clinical application. Abstracts are selected from both members of the Society and nonmembers. Both Society members and nonmembers are provided the optimal conditions for dissemination of their data and concepts and for fruitful and intellectual interactions that may lead to new advances. Participants will be from the USA, Canada, west Europe, Japan, Australia, Eastern Europe, Africa, Israel, Mexico and South America. The diversity of interests among the participants will be reflected in the program. Congresses have always attracted a large number of young scientists, many of whom are at the beginning of their scientific careers. The Congress gives them the opportunity to meet and interact with firmly established investigators. The travel grants that the NIH have provided in the past have been indispensable in helping young investigators from the USA attend the Congress. The largest proportion of support requested in this grant is for travel grants for young investigators from the USA. The recipients of the travel grants will be selected by a committee of senior US investigators and representatives of the NIH. The other major request is for partial support of the cost of publication of the Congress Proceedings. No other publication provides such a comprehensive view of the field of transplantation as a whole.